Need You Now
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: A little over 6 months after the shooting, the SVU squad conspire to bring Elliot to Olivia...what happens when they succeed.  Epilogue just added! This story is inspired by Lady Antebellum's song Need You Now. E/O. One shot.  REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Need You Now**

_**A/N: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are all property of Dick Wolf's. The songs mentioned and used in this story are not mine either. **_

_**I have been writing a really angst ridden E/O story and I wanted a change of mood. I recently rediscovered the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum and I was really inspired by it to write this story. I also borrowed the title. Hope you guys enjoy. REVIEWS appreciated. **_

Olivia sighed as she entered the karaoke bar in the Koreatown section of midtown Manhattan. It was a Friday night and for once, the SVU squad didn't have too many rush cases. It was decided just that afternoon that they were going to have a belated welcome to SVU sort of gathering for Amanda and Nick.

Olivia didn't want to go. But none of them let up until she promised to come. Even now as she walked in, she heard her phone beep. It was text message from Fin. "Where are you?" It said.

She didn't bother to answer because right then and there, she entered the bar area and she was seen by everyone.

"Liv!" Munch yelled.

"Baby girl, you made it!" Fin said, appearing by her side.

Olivia gave him a half smile. "Well you guys wouldn't let up so…"

"Oh come on, Liv! Let's have some fun tonight." Munch returned jovially.

Olivia tried to smile gamely. But her heart wasn't in it. Her heart hadn't been in anything for more than 6 months. Not since the day he had walked out after he shot Jenna. She sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long night.

She noted that Casey and Alex were both there. They exchanged glances when they saw her reaction. Quick as a flash they swooped down on her and gave her a beer.

"Hey Liv." Alex greeted her with a smile.

"How you doing?" Casey said, looking concerned.

Olivia shrugged.

"He hasn't returned your calls, huh?" Alex decided to be blunt and just get it out of the way.

Olivia took a long drink of her Heineken and shook her head.

"I swear I'm going to kill Elliot." Casey said, looking fierce.

Olivia saw her face and managed a weak laugh. "Thanks, Casey. But I think I want the honors of that…"

"Well he did go through a very shitty ordeal…" Alex tried to reason out.

"I get that Alex! But damn it, I was his partner for 12 years. He can't manage a phone call? A text. Even a short text message. But nothing!" Olivia's voice was getting louder.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda looking at each other. Embarrassed at her outburst, Olivia took another swig of her beer.

Captain Cragen also heard her and approached her. "Liv, if you need to take some time…"

Olivia was quick to shake her head. "No, I don't Captain. That's the last thing I need." Her tone was vehement.

"Okay, Liv. But the offer is on the table if you ever change your mind. Okay?" Captain Cragen looked at her squarely in the eye, making it impossible for her to turn away.

"Okay, Cap."

Captain Cragen smiled. "Try to have fun tonight, okay?"

"I will." She tried to sound convincing but she was aware that she had failed miserably. Thankfully the Captain decided to let her slide and went back to where Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda had gone to sit.

The last singer finished and there was a smattering of applause. The host came back on stage and called out the next singer.

Suddenly, the whole squad let out a whoop as Fin was called to stage. "Yeah, Fin! Kill it!" Munch yelled.

Fin went up the stage and started on his version of "Ice Ice Baby." The picture of him singing to Vanilla Ice was so ridiculous that reluctantly Olivia found herself starting to loosen up. Alex and Casey looked at each other in relief.

Olivia was so busy taking in Fin that she didn't notice Munch huddled with Nick and the Captain.

"So, is he going to show?" Nick asked Munch.

"He better….he promised he would. I can't stand to see Olivia moping anymore."

Captain Cragen looked worried. "Are you sure this is going to work? What if Olivia flips out? What if he flips out?

"Captain, seriously, it can't get any worse than it already is now." Munch replied.

"Put it this way, Cap," Nick interjected, "at the very least, whether the conclusion of all of this is bad or good, at least she'll know he's alive and that he didn't drop off the face of the earth and then maybe she can move on."

They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Amanda had sidled up to their group. "If I were her I'd clock him one."

All three gave her stern looks. Amanda shrugged then and said, "I'm just saying. It's an asshole move. Partners for 12 years and leaving without a word? Do you guys know what's been going on with him anyway?"

"No. " Munch replied. "I did hear a rumor that he and Kathy are kaput.""

"Who's Kathy?" Amanda asked.

"His wife."

"What's that got to do with Olivia?" Amanda asked.

The look Munch gave her at that answered her question. "Oh, it's like that?

Captain Cragen interrupted then. "Look Rollins, you're new here so you don't know. We can't really say it's like that. But I know how it's been with her –" He pointed discreetly to Olivia.

Amanda raised her hands in surrender. "Okay I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Captain Cragen replied. "Don't worry about it, Rollins."

"Yeah, we're just worried about her." Munch interjected.

Amanda nodded. "Do Casey and Alex know that he's coming?"

Munch replied, "No they don't. So don't say anything. If he doesn't come at least nothing will be worse for wear."

Just then the entire bar erupted in applause and hoots as Fin finished. A big grin on his face, Fin went down and the host went back on stage.

"That was quite interesting." The host stated with a big grin. "Never seen a black dude sing Ice Ice Baby before."

The entire crowd laughed in appreciation.

"Yo man, that was great." Nick told Fin as he came up to the group.

"You like?" Fin replied. "I thought I'd change up my usual Will Smith anthem tonight to Vanilla Ice."

Amanda almost spit out her beer . "You mean you usually sing Will Smith?"

"Yup." Fin answered, smiling wildly. "Gotta love the Fresh Prince."

"What song do you sing?" Amanda asked

"Getting Jiggy With It!"

Amanda started laughing as did the others. "Seriously! Wow, I would think you'd be the DMX type or Ice-T! Or Ice Cube, but never Will Smith."

"Hey I do a mean Peabo Bryson too!"

At that Amanda choked on her beer. And Fin started singing, "If ever you're in my arms again, this time, I'll love you much better…"

Everyone was laughing hysterically now. Olivia's mood was lightening and the three girls had joined them.

"So Amaro," Olivia spoke up addressing Nick. "What are you gonna sing?"

"I'm up after this guy here." Nick replied. "You'll see."

"It's gonna be a duet with me." Amanda spoke up.

"Really?" Olivia smiled.

"Yes really."

"This I gotta see."

Finally the current singer finally finished his excruciating rendition of Marvin Gaye's "What Going On…" and the host called up Nick and Amanda to the stage.

The opening strains to Celin Dion and Peabo Bryson's "Beauty and The Beast" began. Recognizing the tune from one of her favorite Disney fairy tales, Olivia started laughing. Alex and Casey laughed too. "Beauty and the Beast?" Casey chortled.

"Yeah, go Nick!" Olivia yelled.

"Knock em dead Amanda!" Fin said loudly.

As they watched, the two newbies sing their best a la Celine and Peabo, Munch suddenly went next to Fin. In a low voice, he said to Fin, "Can I talk to you?"

Fin nodded then turning to Olivia, he said, "Baby girl, glad you're enjoying."

Olivia turned to him. "Thanks, Fin."

"Hey I'm going to get another beer. You girls want more?"

"Yeah sure." Olivia replied. "Can you get a vodka tonic though?"

"No problem, baby girl. How about you Casey? Alex?"

"We're good for now, Fin." Alex replied.

Casey nodded in agreement. "Thanks, though."

"Cool. Be back with that drink, baby girl." Fin told Olivia.

At that, he motioned to Munch and the two went to the other end of the room to the bar. "He's here. I saw him." Munch told Fin.

"Where?" Fin asked, quickly looking around the room. And just like that he saw him. He was near the deejay's booth and he was wearing a baseball cap that hid most of his face. Elliot saw that he had been spotted. He pointed to his cell, motioning to Munch and Fin to check their phones.

Fin grabbed his phone and saw a message from Elliot. "I'm here. But I can't face her yet. I won't leave. I have a plan. Please trust me."

Fin looked at Munch and muttered. "He better not leave." And then he quickly typed out a reply. "You better not leave El. I'm serious. Baby girl is in a bad state. Make things right. We won't say anything yet but if you leave I will hunt you down myself."

He sent the message and a moment later his phone beeped with a reply. "I promise I won't. I have a plan. Just getting up the courage to get up and sing. Trust me."

Fin's brow furrowed when he read the reply and he showed it Munch. Munch smiled. "He's gonna sing to her! This is going to be great."

Fin's brow relaxed then and he grinned. He quickly typed a reply, "Okay buddy. Do your thing. We'll be waiting. And remember I will hunt you down if you leave."

Fin and Munch saw Elliot as he received their message and Elliot from the dark corner where he was, gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

Fin's beer had arrived as well as Olivia's vodka tonic and they made their way back to the group's table.

"Wow, Amaro!" Munch said as they approached them. "You killed Peabo Bryson. You killed the beast!"

"Hahaha, Munch. Come on. You know you liked it."

"I liked Amanda's Celine much better."

Laughing, Amanda gave a mock bow and said in her southern twang, "Well thank ya!"

"So Liv, what about you baby girl? What are you going to sing?" Fin asked, giving her the vodka tonic.

"Thanks Fin. But no, I'm not going to sing." Olivia said.

"Oh come on, Olivia. Let's have some fun!" Nick returned.

"I don't need to sing to have fun. Seriously guys, I'm glad I came. But I'm not going to sing."

"Not even with Casey and Alex?" Captain Cragen asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait, how did we get dragged into this?" Casey protested.

"Yeah!" echoed Alex. "Sorry I'm not singing. It's not dignified for an ADA to sing."

Munch snorted. "Dignified my ass. Come on girls, don't be such killjoys."

"Nope, sorry. Not singing." Casey told them firmly.

"Same here." Olivia said, but she was still grinning.

The looks now all turned to Alex and she repeated, "Not dignified."

"Killjoys." Munch muttered.

They were all busy laughing with each other that they didn't realize that another singer was about to go on stage. The soft opening notes to Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" began to play and when Olivia, Casey and Alex realized what song was playing, they all gasped. "I love this song." Olivia said. She suddenly swallowed hard because this song always reminded her of Elliot. Suddenly all traces of laughter were gone from her face as she wondered if she was going to get through this song without breaking down.

She was so distraught that she didn't realize there wasn't a singer on stage. But even so from out of the corner of the bar, a voice, a male voice, hauntingly familiar suddenly began to sing the duet on his own.

_**Picture perfect memories**__**  
><strong>__**Scattered all around the floor**__**  
><strong>__**Reaching for the phone 'cause**__**  
><strong>__**I can't fight it anymore**_

The spotlight searched for the singer and suddenly he was found. And Olivia gasped. And so did everyone around her. Singing the song was… Elliot. He was there. And he was singing this song. And he was looking straight at her. He was singing the song to her.

Alex and Casey's jaws dropped while Captain Cragen, Munch, Fin, Nick and Amanda all had silly grins on their faces.

_**And I wonder if I**__**  
><strong>__**Ever cross your mind**__**  
><strong>__**For me it happens all the time**_

Elliot had made his way to where Olivia was and the spotlight was on both of them. Olivia stood rigid as a statue from the shock of seeing him. From the shock of hearing him singing this song. To her…

His hand holding the microphone with the same hand where he used to have his wedding ring and even in her shock, she noticed that the gold band was gone.

With his free hand, he touched her face as he continued to sing.

_**It's a quarter after one**__**  
><strong>__**I'm all alone**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**__**  
><strong>__**Said I wouldn't call**__**  
><strong>__**But I've lost all control**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**_

He took Olivia's hand. Olivia still in shock, did not resist. Around Olivia, the rest of the group surrounded her as if they were afraid she would bolt and they didn't want her to do that.

_**And I don't know how**__**  
><strong>__**I can do without**__**  
><strong>__**I just need you now**_

Elliot noticed the wall the squad had formed around Olivia from the corner of his eye and smiled at them in appreciation. He continued to sing and when he looked back at Olivia, he looked straight at her with his blue eyes.

There was a short instrumental part then and as he took a breather from singing, Elliot still having a firm hold of her hand and looking at her, he mouthed, "I'm sorry, Liv."

_**Another shot of whiskey**__**  
><strong>__**Can't stop looking at the door**__**  
><strong>__**Wishing you'd come sweeping**__**  
><strong>__**In the way you did before**_

Suddenly Olivia, came out of her shock and tears began stinging her eyes. Not wanting to cry in front of Elliot, in front of everyone she made a motion to run. But she couldn't. Elliot was holding on too tightly and everyone was behind her forming a solid wall.

The sudden knowledge that he didn't want to let her go and that her friends were unwilling to let her run away hit Olivia. And that did it. Tears began to fall and she struggled to leave. But Elliot wouldn't let her. And the crowd sensing something big was going on, began hooting. "Go get her!" a shout came from somewhere in the room.

Elliot let go of her hand, depending now on the wall their friends had formed to keep her from escaping and wiped her tears.

_**And I wonder if I**__**  
><strong>__**Ever cross your mind**__**  
><strong>__**For me it happens all the time**_

_**It's a quarter after one**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a little drunk**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**__**  
><strong>__**Said I wouldn't call**__**  
><strong>__**But I've lost all control**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**_

With Elliot's gesture of wiping her tears, something shifted in Olivia. She still looked a little hesitant and unsure but she did not look ready to bolt anymore. Elliot kept a hold of her hand. There was a little break in the song again and he looked at Olivia again. He mouthed, "I love you."

Not everyone saw what Elliot mouthed but Alex did and gave a little squeal. Casey looked at her, puzzled. She whispered, "He told her he loved her!"

Casey squealed too and she saw that Olivia's tears were gone but she still looked guarded. Very guarded. Not that she blamed her.

_**And I don't know how**__**  
><strong>__**I can do without**__**  
><strong>__**I just need you now**_

Alex then saw Munch give Fin a thumbs up sign and it dawned on her that they knew about this. They planned this. She pinched Casey. "Look." She pointed to the giddy Munch and Fin. "They planned this."

_**Whoa, whoa**__**  
><strong>__**Guess I'd rather hurt**__**  
><strong>__**Than feel nothing at all**_

Munch and Fin saw that they were caught and they shrugged. Casey looked at them and then at Alex and they both grinned at the two. They gave them the thumbs up sign.

Just then, it was now Elliot that was hit by sudden emotion. His voice began to shake and trail off.

Taking that as a cue, Casey and Nick gamely took over the singing and Elliot pulled Olivia into an embrace and a slow dance.

_**It's a quarter after one**__**  
><strong>__**I'm all alone**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**__**  
><strong>__**And I said I wouldn't call**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm a little drunk**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**_

"Liv, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry I just left. I love you. I've wanted to tell you that for so many years. But I couldn't. But I can now and Liv I need you in my life. I love you."

"El, you just can't come here and .."Olivia started protesting.

But Elliot stopped her protests by kissing her right then and there in front of everyone. Olivia went into shock again but just as quickly she suddenly found herself kissing him back. All the anger was gone. It was replaced by all the denied passion and longing they had for each other. Olivia kissed him back and it was as if it was just the two of them there and no one else.

But it was impossible to forget that they weren't alone. Because at that moment the entire room exploded in cheers. "Yeah, Elliot!" That was Captain Cragen. Munch and Finn let out loud whistles and Alex and Amanda hugged each other in happiness for Olivia even though they hardly knew each other.

Nick and Casey continued singing, but there were big grins on their faces.

_**And I don't know how**__**  
><strong>__**I can do without**__**  
><strong>__**I just need you now**__**  
><strong>__**I just need you now**__**  
><strong>__**Oh baby, I need you now**_

As the song ended and the music faded, they continued to kiss. Finally Nick brought them back to reality by saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, Olivia and Elliot!"

Olivia and Elliot broke apart, drawn back to reality by the very noisy cheers of the entire karaoke bar. They blushed bright red as they suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of a crowd while they had their first kiss.

Nonetheless, they gave a little bow smiling at the cheering crowd. Several long moments passed before the spotlight finally left them. As the crowd turned their attention elsewhere, Fin came up to Olivia and said, "Aren't you glad you came baby girl?"

"You knew about this?" Olivia sounded incredulous. But she looked extremely happy.

"Yup." Munch confirmed also coming over, "Well we invited him but him singing that song…that was all him, wasn't it Elliot?"

Olivia turned to Elliot. "They didn't put you up to that?"

Elliot smiled a bit shyly and replied, "No, I told them to trust me that I had a plan."

"And you hit it out of the ballpark my friend." Captain Cragen butted in, grinning at the two of them.

"Cap, you knew about this too?"

Captain Cragen grinned then replied, "Why don't you two get out of here? I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

Olivia looked at the three men whom she had grown so fond of over the years and suddenly she just loved them a little bit more. Smiling at them, she said, "Thank you."

Elliot was still holding Olivia's hand. She seemed happy to him and he was glad for that. Taking the plunge while things seemed to be going well, he asked her, "If it's okay with you, I'd really like to talk to you."

Olivia nodded. "Let me just say goodbye to the others." As she turned to go towards Casey, Alex and the others, it was only then that Elliot relinquished her hand.

The men watched her go then Elliot faced the three orchestrators of his appearance tonight. "I can't thank you guys enough. I don't deserve this after what I did to her and to you all."

"You're right." Fin replied bluntly. "But she does. And you know what that woman loves you man. Don't hurt her again."

"I won't." Elliot promised. "Do you really think she loves me too?" There was a lot of doubt in Elliot's voice.

"Come on, Stabler, is Big Brother watching us 24/7?"

Fin swatted Munch, "Dude stop it with your government conspiracy nonsense. El, come on man, it's plain as day. Liv loves you."

"I hope so." Elliot told them unabashedly.

Olivia found herself facing four grinning friends. Two old ones and two new ones and suddenly she realized she didn't resent Amanda and Nick anymore. She was suddenly glad that they were there. Olivia grabbed her purse and then simply said, "Thank you guys for making me come."

"You're welcome, Benson." Nick said.

"You do know I have a first name." Olivia replied wryly. "It's Olivia. Please call me Olivia."

"Alright, Olivia." Nick grinned.

Amanda didn't say anything but the southern belle just gave Olivia a hug which Olivia gladly returned.

Then turning to Casey and Alex, she said, "What a night!" There was a big smile on her face. None of the sadness earlier was there anymore.

Alex hugged her and then Casey said, "Go get him, go get your man, Liv."

Olivia smiled a bit shyly then replied coyly, "I intend to."

Alex and Casey gave a little hoot. Alex then gave her a gentle push. "Get out of here."

Drinking the last of her now warm vodka tonic, Olivia gave a little wave and went back to Elliot.

"Ready?" She asked as she approached the four men.

Elliot nodded. With a last few slaps on the shoulders for the guys, Elliot took Olivia's hand and they left.

As they walked in the cool autumn air of Midtown Manhattan, they were silent. It was a comfortable silence. Olivia was so aware of Elliot's fingers intertwined with hers. And he was just as aware as she was. They kept looking at each other with little smiles on their faces. It was like they both didn't dare believe that each was there.

"Liv, do you mind if we just walk maybe to Bryant Park? Is that okay?"

Liv who was only dressed casually in jeans and a light sweater, nodded. "Sure Elliot. I'm dressed for it."

Elliot laughed then and Olivia blushed. "That was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry I guess I'm nervous." Olivia confessed.

Elliot's eyebrows went up. "You're nervous. How do you think I feel?"

They were about 10 streets and 3 avenues away from Bryant Park so it was still a long walk. With that in mind, Olivia spoke up, asking Elliot a favor. "True. But El, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." Elliot replied. "Anything."

"I'm kind of enjoying just walking hand in hand with you. Do you mind if we have the talk once we reach Bryant Park?"

Elliot smiled. "No problem, Liv. We can do that."

So true to their agreement, they spent the rest of the walk in silence, just enjoying each other's company quietly. The city which can be quite menacing and depressing during a quiet autumn night suddenly felt like a happy place.

The walk to Bryant Park was suddenly short and in no time at all they found themselves there. There were benches in the park and they sat in the first one they saw.

At first they were still quiet and there was an awkwardness when they sat down. But finally Elliot broke the ice and taking her other hand as well, faced Olivia and told her, "Liv, I'm so sorry I left you just like that. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Olivia who had been feeling happy since he showed up suddenly felt the tears start to fall again. This time she didn't hold back. She just cried and Elliot's heart broke as he took her in his arms and held her. He stroked her hair and he whispered to her, "Liv, please don't cry. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."

He continued to hold her until finally her tears subsided. He wiped away her tears again for the second time that night and looked at her straight in the eye. "Liv, please forgive me."

"Did you mean what you said in the karaoke bar?" Her voice was hoarse from crying but her brown eyes searched his blue ones for his answer. For his sincerity.

Elliot smiled as he cupped her face in his hands, his eyes never straying from hers. "Yes I did. I love you, Olivia Benson. I am so in love with you."

"What about Kathy? I can't be the other woman, Elliot." Olivia told him seriously.

Elliot raised his hand and showed him that his wedding band was gone. "Our divorce was finalized a month ago. But Liv, you need to know that Kathy and I were over a long time ago. I tried to make it work because she got pregnant and don't get me wrong Eli is the greatest gift but Kathy and I, well we grew apart and we fell out of love."

"Is she okay?"

Elliot laughed a little when he heard that. "Liv, this is why I love you so much. Only you would ask that after what I just told you. Yes she's okay. And you know what else? She knows that I'm in love with you and she's okay with it."

Olivia's jaw dropped at Elliot's revelation. "She is?"

"Yes she is. But that's not the question here now. The question is, are you okay with it? I mean do you feel…" Elliot's voice trailed off and he suddenly look flustered.

"Do you feel…what?" Olivia asked in a serious tone, but there was a teasing glint in her brown eyes.

Elliot chuckled then. "Brat."

Olivia pretended to pout and crossed her arms. "Finish your question."

Uncrossing her arms, Elliot took her hands into his again and acquiesced to her request. "Do you feel the same way about me, Liv? I mean I think you do but…." His voice trailed off again. He looked down then forced himself to look at her again. "I don't think I can bear it if you don't. I realized tonight, I need you in my life, Liv. I really do."

Olivia was quiet for a moment, then a tender look came into her face and she was unable to resist not telling him the truth anymore, she replied, "I do. I do feel the same. I have for a long time, El. I love you, El. I am so in love with you too."

Elliot gave a big sigh of relief then and momentarily released her hands to raise it up to the heavens! "Yes!" He shouted happily. "She loves me too!"

A homeless man passed by the two of them just then and Elliot spoke to him, "Hey man, congratulate me. She loves me."

Olivia laughed and the homeless guy gave him a thumbs sign as he slurred, "Congratulations, man!" He gave Olivia a once over. "She's gorgeous! You better take care of her buddy. Otherwise, I'll find you and get her myself."

They laughed as the homeless man walked away with his grocery cart. Once he was out of sight they became serious again.

"Please forgive me Liv…for what I put you through. I know it was wrong. But I had to be okay before I could face you and for a while there I wasn't. I didn't want you to see or be with a broken Elliot."

His eyes were contrite and they begged for her forgiveness.

"Oh Elliot, I've forgiven you already. But El, if we are going to make this work you cannot run away from me. I need you to come to me for the good, the bad and the ugly - to ask me for my help if you need it. If you can't promise me that then I'm sorry, as much as I love you, I can't be with you."

Elliot looked down and for a few horrible seconds, Olivia was terrified that he was going to walk away again. But then Elliot looked up, since expression sober and clear. "Well as the song went earlier, I'd rather be hurt than feel nothing at all. I promise you Olivia Benson that even if you have to pin me down I will never walk away from you again. These past few months were the worst of life. Not only because of what happened but because I made it worse for myself by walking away from you. I will never make that mistake again. I promise."

"Good." Olivia replied. Relief flooded her and she smiled from ear to ear as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Liv." Elliot told her again, smiling back at her, his arms around her waist.

"I love you, El." Olivia answered. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Elliot laughed and Olivia joined him. As their laughter faded, Elliot pulled her into a kiss. Their lips met and their second kiss was even better than the first one. This time it was a kiss that melted them both. The longing was just as strong. But even better because the sadness and fear that was there in the first one was gone. It was kiss to seal his promise to her.

When they broke apart, Olivia smiled lovingly at her former partner at work and now her partner hopefully for life and told him, "Take me home, El."

Not needing any further invitation, Elliot stood up, and still smiling from ear to ear, extended his hand to Olivia. Then hand in hand, Elliot and Olivia left Bryant Park to go home. It didn't matter to them whether they ended up at Elliot's or Olivia's place because home for them was wherever each other was.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**A/N: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are not mine. They are Dick Wolf's. **_

_**There was not supposed to be an epilogue, but I couldn't resist Hope you guys like the added content. REVIEWS please! **_

3 months later….

It was a late Monday night and most of SVU squad was gone. Olivia sat alone at her desk and for a moment as she looked across she remembered how it was when it was Elliot sitting across from her and not Nick Amaro.

She stood up and walked around to his former desk and even after all this time, it was still a little weird seeing Nick's stuff and the pictures of his family instead of Elliot's.

But then she smiled - because it didn't matter now if he didn't sit across her, if there were no pictures of Elliot on that desk. She walked back to her own desk and grinning from happiness, she picked up the new framed photo displayed on top of it.

The photo on the frame was a picture of her and Elliot's wedding day barely a month ago. It was a simple ceremony held in what was fondly called by New Yorkers as the actor's chapel, St Malachy's in 49th Street between 8th Avenue and Broadway. She had on a simple white vintage dress and he was in a suit that brought out the blue in his eyes. The camera had caught them looking at each other as they were surrounded by their friends – the Captain, Munch, Fin, Casey, Alex, Nick, Melinda and Amanda. They looked so happy.

Olivia sighed in contentment as she put down the picture. She was just switching off her desk lamp when she heard footsteps behind her. Then she felt strong arms encircle her waist, turning her around. She gasped and then laughed as she saw Elliot. "Hey babe," he greeted her and gave her a kiss. "Ready to go?"

"In a minute. There's something I want to show you first." Olivia told him, giving him a mischievous smile.

"What?" Elliot asked, curious.

She reached out and got her name plate on her desk and showed it to him. As Elliot read it, he broke into a big smile.

"Like it? The Captain gave it to me today." Olivia asked, grinning.

"Detective Olivia Benson-Stabler, huh? Why not just Detective Olivia Stabler?" Elliot asked jokingly, raising one eyebrow.

Olivia playfully swatted him. "Don't be a brat."

Elliot laughed. "I love it, Liv."

"Me too."

They were silent a moment as they both looked at the name plate again. Sometimes it still felt like a dream that they were finally together. Only it wasn't. The name change on Olivia's name plate confirmed that. The picture on her desk confirmed that. The very fact that Elliot was there, picking her up even though he was no longer with SVU, confirmed that. It was real. They were together. Finally.

"You know I think, El?" Olivia spoke up, breaking their silence.

Elliot looked at her waiting for her to continue.

A little smile playing about her lips, she said, "I think they hyphenated my name because the squad wants that somehow there will always be a Benson and Stabler around, you know? "

She looked at Elliot and he smiled, but remained quiet.

"Well at least I'd like to think of it that way." Olivia said, her tone soft.

"I love you, Liv." Elliot told her tenderly. " Benson and Stabler always."

"Always, El. Always."

Then ever so gently, Elliot kissed Olivia and with one last look at her new name plate, they left the squad room where it had all started and went home.

The End.

_**A/N: Okay, this is the end. Really. No more epilogues. But I couldn't resist adding this. Hope you guys like it! Please I'm begging for reviews! Thanks in advance.**_


End file.
